La razon de mi decision
by dara 15
Summary: Sin importar la dificulta de la situación ellos se apoyaran hasta el final.


**Nota: los personajes no son mios.**

La razón de mi decisión.

Zero se encontraba en su habitacion empacando sus cosas, lo necesario como su ropa, cosas para su higiene, un poco de dinero, acomodo bien todo y con una pequeña zacudida en su bolsa la cerro, dejo salir un pesado suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos, al volver abrirlos miro fijamente a bloody rose al principio no estaba pensando en nada pero el recuerdo de lo que hizo la noche pasada con Yuuki vino a su pensamiento, su corazon se despedazo, no podia creer que habia perdido el control y peor aun el nivel E que avergaba en el estaba empezando a controlarlo, sabia que la desicion de alejarse de todos era la correcta, sobretodo alejarse de Yuuki, aunque fuera lo mas doloroso que tuviera que hacer era lo mejor para ella, asi no la lastimaria y estaba seguro que Kaname la protegeria de cualquier peligro. Aun con esos pensamiento en su mente comenzo a acercar su mano derecha a bloody rose, al tomarla la acerco a su pecho apuntandose directo al corazon.

- Aunque me vaya de aqui, siempre me convertire en un nivel E - se dijo a si mismo, quito el seguro del arma y con toda su fuerza la apreto contra su pecho, inhalo con fuerza para luego exhalar con la misma fuerza, volvio a repetirlo unas cuantas veces mas, a la ultima cerro sus ojos y con firmeza sostuvo el gatillo, - Al parecer hasta aqui llego mi vida - dijo con un tono amargo. Empezo a jalar el gatillo cuando abrieron la puerta de su habitacion de golpe...

- !Zero! - El grito de Yuuki lo hizo detenerse pero esta no le dio tiempo de girarse, debido a que la chica habia corrido hacia el y lo habia tumbado sobre la cama sujetandole la mano con el arma con fuerza, en cuestion de segundos Zero reacciono, con un agil movimiento la sujeto de una de sus muñecas y la giro para quedar sobre ella, tomo la mano de yuuki que sujetaba el arma y la llevo a su garganta, siendo ahora la mano de Yuuki quien sostenia el gatillo, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera y quedara paralizada frente el.

- Matame, yuuki. - Dijo de golpe - solo hazlo ya no soy quien solia ser... Ahora soy un monstruo sediento de sangre que usa el difraz de un humano, hazlo. - Sujeto el arma con mas firmeza. Yukki solo podia verlo con confusion, porque, era lo unico que repetia en su mente una y otra vez, su corazon latia muy rapido al igual que el de Zero. Yuuki se habia congelado no era capaz de mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, en todo ese momento que estuvieron asi nunca dejaron de verse a los ojos hasta que Zero rompio el contacto, se bajo de la cama y tomo su maleta dejando tendida a Yuuki en la cama sujetando con fuerza el arma, camino hacia la puerta y la abrio - Irme es lo mejor para todo... Adios Yuuki. - Diciendo esto salio, cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Yuuki tenia su vista fija al techo tratando de asimilar la decision de Zero lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos y apreto con mas fuerza la bloody rose. "No puedo permitir que el se vaya" - penso, se levanto de golpe de la cama arojando a bloody rose a un lado de ella y corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Zero.

En la oscuridad del jardin de la academia se miraba la silueta de Zero caminando a paso normal llevando su maleta sobre el hombro, su mente divagaba en lo que acaba de suceder aunque Yuuki era una razon importante para quedarse tambien era la razon por la cual habia decidido irse estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia Yuuki acercandose,hasta que esta lo abrazo por detras con gran fuerza, haciendolo soltar su maleta, abrio sus ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa.

- No te vayas, por favor... Zero - lo abrazo con mas fuerza - quedate por favor. Ya todo esta bien.

- Yuuki...

- Al principio no comprendia nada pero te he observado por cuatro años... Asi que no tengo miedo, yo te apoyare. - Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron.

Zero llevo sus manos sobre las de Yuuki y las apreto con suavidad - Arigato, Yuuki.

Sin decir nada mas se quedaron en esa posicion por varios minutos, poco a poco Yuuki deshizo el abrazo liberando a Zero, sin decir nada recogio el bolso de Zero y lo puso sobre su espalda con dificultad debido al peso de este.

- Dejalo yo lo llevare. - Dijo el chico.

- Ni loca, pueda que cambies de opinion y salgas corriendo, yo lo llevara. - Dijo Yuuki con un poco de sarcasmo.

La chica comenzo a caminar sin importarle mucho si Zero la seguia, ahora el se quedaria a su lado, dio unos cuantos pasos cuando sintio la mano de Zero sobre su cabeza despeinandola.

- Oye - dijo en protesta. Luego Zero le quito la bolsa y la puso sobre su espalda.

- Pesa demasiado yo la llevo, ademas eres una chiquilla.

- Para tu informacion, puedo defenderme sola.

- Como no, la veces que has peleado siemre he estado contigo - Yuuki puso cara de decepcion - Pero si algo he de admira es tu valentia y tu firmeza. - Embozo una leve sonrisa la cual pudo ver Yuuki haciendo que su corazon latiera mas rapido debido a la felicida.

- Gracias Zero - dijo dandole una palmada en la espalda con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Haciendo que Zero se quedara sin aire. - Bueno apurate quieres mañana hay clases y debes descansar. - Debido a ir hablando con Zero, Yuuki no se percato de un pequeño desnivel en el piso que hizo que se tropezara, solto un pequeño grito pero antes de caer al suelo Zero ya la habia sujetado de la cintura.

- Acaso no puedes fijarte donde pisas? - Zero estaba diciendo cuando su bolsa se resbalo y lo hizo perder equilibro, ambos pusieron cara de miedo y unas cuantas gotas salieron de sus cabezas antes de caer de golpe al suelo.

- Perdon. - Dijo Yuuki, con los ojos cerrados debido al miedo de ver la reaccion de Zero, pasados unos segundos no oyo respuesta, decidio abrir sus ojos y para su sorpresa Zero se encontraba a escasos centimetros de ella y debido a la cercania las mejillas del chico estaban sonrojadas, al ver esto ella reacciono igual. Ninguno se movia hasta que Yuuki comenzo a reirse nerviosa, haciendo asi que Zero reaccionara.

- Bueno sabes no eres ligero de peso. - Bromeo.

- Lo siento - dijo Zero sentandose y ayudando a Yuuki a incorporarse pero antes de que ella se pusiera de pie el la detuvo, haciendo que Yuuki lo mirara extrañada.

- Necesito que me prometas algo. - Dijo serio pero con un poco de ternura.

- Siempre y cuando no sea que te vayas esta bien.

Zero bufo antes de hablar. - Si llego a caer en un nivel E necesito que me elimines, se que no será fácil pero eres en la única que confió que lo hara. - La noticia dejo en shock a la chica un momento, aparto su mirada de Zero y suspiro. Zero se preocupo al verla reaccionar asi, alargo su brazo para atraer su atención de nuevo pero ahora fue el quien quedo en shock cuando Yuuki se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- Aunque me cuesta prometerlo, lo hare, si eso es lo que deseas - Dijo en su oído - Pero tu también debes prometerme algo.

- ¿Qué es? - Pregunto.

- Que lo lucharas con todas tus fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Zero rio de una forma burlona pero con la sinceridad y ternura reflejada en sus palabras contesto: - "Te lo prometo" - Para luego abrazarla con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco y sonriera. Se quedaron asi por un largo tiempo hasta que Zero comenzó a separarse de ella. - Sera mejor que entremos, ya casi amanece.

- Si tienes razón, debemos descansar un poco aunque sea.

- Asi es - Ambos se miraron de nuevo de una forma mas profunda haciendo que ambos rieran. Zero se levanto y ayudo a Yuuki a levantarse, comenzaron a caminar hacia el instituto, a pesar de lo sucedido antes ambos estaban rodeados de un ambiente mas tranquilo y sereno que antes. Por mas que insistió Zero no puedo evitar que Yuuki lo acompañara a su habitación.

- ¿Contenta?- Le pregunto una vez llegaron a su habitación.

- Casi, solo espero a que entres.

- ¿Crees que no cumpliré mi promesa? - La miro amenazante.

- No, no... para nada... es solo que - Hablaba nerviosa - Tengo miedo de perderte, es todo. - Se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.

- Tonta - Dijo Zero, mientras la abrazaba de nuevo - Eres a la única persona a la cual nunca le fallaría, ¿Esta claro? - Yuuki sonrio - Ahora vete a tu habitación debes descansar igual yo estoy cansado - Dijo esto mientras la despeinaba.

- ¡Zero! - Yuuki le dio un golpe en el pecho, lo cual hizo que se detuviera.

- Tu eres una persona grosera.

- Tu tienes la culpa. - Lo miro seria - Bueno entra y descansa, te estare esperando mañana en clases mas te vale llegar. - Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Zero solo observo como se alejaba sin decir nada pero en su interior se sentía muy feliz. Entro en su habitación dejo su bolsa en una esquina y se quito su abrigo, se tumbo en la cama poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos, dejo salir un suspiro para luego embozar una sonrisa - "Yuuki" - Dijo para si para luego quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Yuuki se encontraba en su asiento esperando ver a Zero pero este no aparecia, se encontraba muy nerviosa hasta que Sayori le dice que se calme un poco a lo cual Yuuki solo rie nerviosa.

- Deja de hacer escándalo, hay gente que quiere estudiar. - La voz de Zero hace que de un brinco en su asiento y lo voltee a ver.

- Veniste - Dice admirada y feliz.

- Tenemos clases asi que es lógico que asista ¿ No crees? - Dijo mirando un libro.

- Me alegro que estes aquí - Dijo.

- Te lo prometi. - Y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de Yuuki latiera mas rápido.

El dia transcurrió normal y la vigilancia de la noche fue mucho mas tranquila que la noche anterior.

**Espero les haya gustado, saludos.**


End file.
